Awkward Situations
by teeheeFML
Summary: Robin and Lucina are friends, very close friends in fact. They were both accepted for the Smash Tournament and are slowly getting comfortable in the Smash Mansion. Would they still be comfortable if some embarrassing, painful, or romantic events happened?
1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note: **I got Super Smash Bros. Wii U about a week ago, I've already unlocked all of the characters and I absolutely love to play as Lucina as the Fire Emblem characters are my teammates, especially M!Robin. I'm barely watching some playthroughs of FE: Awakening so I apologize for any incorrect information of Lucina, Robin, Ike, and Marth. This is possibly the first fan-fiction of SSBB I'll write, but be warned that I'll most likely won't update frequently as I write other fan-fictions on other websites that aren't Nintendo related. Also, to my followers, sorry if this isn't the type of story you were looking forward to, I lost motivation to continue to finish my other stories. I will try to finish those next year. I apologize for not updating those fan-fictions over 5 months.

Again, I apologize the long author's note, I haven't wrote a fan-fiction [that's been posted on this website] in a long period of time. Anyways, let's get to the story since no one will read that huge paragraph. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lucina!"

The blue-haired female groans and covers her head with a pillow. She can hear the person groaning at how stubborn she was. "I refuse to get up," Lucina mutters and opens her eyes as the pillow is pulled from her hands. The sunlight blinds her vision before Lucina closes her eyes again. "Give me 5 more min-"

Without warning, Lucina feels a pair of hands onto hers in a tight grip, attempting to pull her off of the comfortable furniture. "I'll get up! I'll get up! Now get your hands off me!" The girl snatches her hands from her friend. "Sorry about that, I didn't know how to get you out of bed."

"Robin! I-I'm sorry about my behavior! I didn't expect you to-" stutters Lucina, who was blushing, but luckily the silver-haired male was not looking at his embarrassed friend. "It's alright, I shouldn't have came here. I mean, I wanted to wake you up so you would not be tardy to breakfast, but.."

Biting his bottom lip, Robin felt uneasy at this moment right now. He didn't think this through; if he were caught leaving out of Lucina's bedroom, the Smashers would mostly likely take this the wrong way. What if Chrom manages to hear this news and think that Robin was possibly taking advantage of his daughter-

"Robin?"

Lucina blinks at her friend, who seems like he was deep in thought. "Are you okay?" asks Lucina. She can see that Robin was stressing himself out. Why? Was it because he felt uneasy with the fact that Lucina was in her sleepwear? Or-. _Oh._

"I certainly don't think the Smashers would think of us in _that _way if someone catches you leaving my room. We've been here for a few days Robin, I doubt people will think we are in a relationship just because you entered my room simply to wake me up." Lucina glances at Robin as she was already off of her bed and stretching. A moan escapes from her mouth, which catches Robin's attention. "That's true. I'll go and wait for you in the dining room I suppose. I'll see you then," the silver-haired male tries to remain his cool and exits the room.

Closing the door after him, Robin sighs and clears his throat. _That wasn't even a sexual moan Robin! I know you never heard Lucina make that type of noise, but-_

"Robin?"

The person who was approaching Robin was no other than one of the famous brawlers, Link. "I didn't have sex with Lucina, I swear! We aren't in a relationship either!" blurts out Robin. The Hylian blinks at the tactician, who was blushing furiously. "I-I guess that answers my question?" Link replies in a confused tone. "I know you and Lucina don't have anything special. Plus if you two were doing something special last night, someone might have heard you guys and that wouldn't be good, trust me."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Luigi heard loud moans that was about a few doors away from his, and surprisingly he took matters in his own hands, so he knocks on that door, yelling at them to be quiet. And the next thing you know, the door wasn't locked so the door opens and that's the story how Luigi cannot see his brother and Princess Peach the same ever again."

"Oh?"

"Man, you should've seen how petrified the poor guy was, he could hardly be in the same room with his brother and the princess," Link chuckles as he remembers the many times Luigi leaves a room whenever Mario or Peach enters. "At least some people are getting some action, that's good..right?" Robin looks up at Link, smiling for a moment.

Link laughs a bit, before saying, "You know, I like you. You aren't that terrible like Sonic and Diddy Kong once they arrived here." "Uh, thanks?" The tactician replies as he stares at the swordsman.

_That was suppose to be a compliment, right? _Robin asks himself. "I'll see you around. If you ever need anything, especially any advice, you can come to me. Also, I'll suggest that you wouldn't raise your voice like that because I'm absolutely sure Lucina heard your 'excuse'," Link glances at the door behind Robin before he walks off.

_Oh._

Robin slaps his forehead with his hand, he completely forgot he was near Lucina's room. That's when the tactician remembers his promise with his friend and begins to make his way to the dining room. All Robin could do right now was pray that his friend didn't hear his conversation with the Hylian.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Was it terrible? Sorry it was short, it's 1:30 AM right now. I should get some sleep, and criticism is allowed. I'll try and extend the chapters for this fan-fiction. Please inform me if I changed Lucina's and Robin's attitude since I'm barely watching playthroughs of FE: Awakening. If you'd like, you can tell me if their attitude is fine and that Link's personality is acceptable.


	2. Questioning His Actions

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank DeoGame and SRN027 for reviewing and explaining why I did wrong or just simply saying they like my story so far.

**For SRN027:** I didn't really think this through to be honest with you. I just wanted to write something about Lucina and Robin after reading so many fanfictions of them. I will most likely write this fanfic with many subplots, but it'll quickly get exhausting for the readers in my opinion. And it'll probably be focused on Robin and Lucina, sorry if you were expecting other Smashers' perspectives. But I will definitely introduce the other fighters! Also, thanks for review friend!

**For DeoGame:** Thank you very much for telling me what I did wrong with Lucina and Robin. I'll try to reverse their personalities slowly throughout the story [I fear if I immediately change their attitude right now, it'll be unexpected and perhaps irritating]. And thank you again with the Chrom info, I'm pretty sure you're aware that I'm not far in FE: Awakening, and Lucina has made her appearance not along ago. Thank you for the compliment and reviewing!

**For Namgum: **Haha, thanks! I'm going to try to make them a bit serious,but also make them awkward as well. And I was planning to make Link that type of friend [for Robin] that teases him about Lucina,but also gives him good advice or something like that. And you shall wait no more, my friend! The time has come. Also thank you again!

I won't do that [^^^] again unless I need to answer some questions that are related to the fan-fiction. Alright, let's get to it, shall we? [I will try to shorten the Author's Notes next time!] And I will most likely change the summary and title of the fan-fiction soon once I think of one. And I added a cover image of this fan-fic, none of the artwork I used are mine. [Found them in Pinerest &amp; Tumblr!] I will happily link you to the images if needed.

* * *

"You're late."

Ike watches his blond friend enter the training room. "Yeah, I know. I bumped into Robin, you know, the newcomer-" Link begins before Ike interrupts him. "I'm full aware of who Robin is, Link," Ike states before grabbing his heavy sword. "Anyways, I've heard you have your ways with the ladies and-" Ike says before Link starts to defend himself. "I-I'm not a ladies man! Ladies just happen to be comfortable with me and..give me tea or...give me massages," The Hylian blushes as he glances at anything that isn't a blue-haired swordsman.

"Yup, that _definitely _sounds like you're not a ladies man. Looks like I asked the wrong person. Should I go ask Wario or perhaps Captain Falcon?" Ike asks sarcastically before snickering at his friend's reaction. "Do you want to get yourself killed?!" Link exclaims as Ike begins to practice his attack moves on the sandbag. Ike laughs and stops beating up the sandbag. Before he began to speak, Ike clears his throat. "I brought you here so I can ask for your advice. I just wanted to get closer or at least become an acquaintance of a certain woman," Ike says in a confident tone.

"And that woman is?" Link questions his friend. He was expecting the answer to be the famous Samus Aran or perhaps that lady that Pit's familiar with. "Lucina."

"Lucina? I'm sorry Ike, but I'm absolutely sure Robin has eyes for her. I mean, Robin confirmed to me that they don't have anything special together but-"

"I don't mean it like that. I just want to be friends with her, I mean, she's one of the few females that are new here, making her valuable to Captain Falcon and Wario. I just want to protect her from them, so I want to be her friend or her 'bodyguard'."

"I think Lucina can handle herself, she doesn't need any man's assistance," a familiar voice echoes in the room. "O-Oh! Hello Zelda!" Link stutters before he nervously smiles at the Hylian Princess. "What an entrance you made Zelda, but can you knock so you _would not_ hear a man's personal thoughts?" Ike says as he begins slicing the poor sandbag with Ragnell, his sword. The brunette glares at Ike as she folds her arms. "Why do you think Lucina needs protection?" Zelda asks as she steps closer to her male friends.

"I think she needs to be protected from Captain Falcon and Wario, that's all. I am not saying it's because of her gender, my lady," Ike bows as he is smiling at Zelda's annoyance. "Ike, stop. It's been so many months, and yet you have not learned that I dislike the bowing and formal terms," Zelda sighs at Ike's behavior as her arms drop by her sides. "What brings you here Zelda?" Link asks, ignoring Ike's smile and Zelda's frustration. "I was looking for you. Why are you here in the Training Room?" Zelda questions as she watches Ike attacking the sandbag.

"Ike told me to meet him here, that's all," Link replies. The blond begins to think of reasons why Princess Zelda was looking for him. Is he in trouble? Is Hyrule slowly collapsing and Ganondorf is attempting to rule the castle once again? "Why were you searching for me?" Link asks as he turns to look at Zelda. "Just to ask you a silly question, but it's not important anymore," Zelda responds as she starts to avoid any eye contact with Link. "If you want to give him a kiss, go ahead. I won't tell the others," Ike looks at his friends, stretching his arms as Link's face turns red.

The Hylian Princess rolls her eyes at the Radiant Hero and takes a few steps back, making the two men confused and worried. "I have to go, I apologize for my rude interruption and behavior," Zelda continues to back away and quickly opens the door. "Wait Zelda!" Link shouts, but the door was slammed shut. "Was I right? Is that why she's embarrassed and panicking?" Ike asks Link, but the Hylian wasn't paying attention to him. "You asked me how to grab Lucina's attention, right?" Ike shakes his head, "I want to become an acquaintance or a friend."

"Can you stop with that phrase? Anyways, don't be a dick. Since she's new to the Smash Tournament, be friendly and don't act like Wario and Captain Falcon. Women tend to like men who have a sense of humor, and they also admire men who give them that feeling of being safe and protected. Don't always try to act tough, women hate that. Oh! And try to be the brother that women never had, that's what I always do," Link informs his friend as he smiles at Ike. "Really, that's all? I was expecting a whole lot of more than that. Uh, thanks Link. I knew I could count on you," Ike scratches the back of his head and attempts to smile back at his blond friend.

"Hey Ike?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you training right before breakfast?"

"You know, that's a really good question."

"You want to go head to the dining room?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This took me a bit too long to write. I was planning to finish this 2 weeks ago although school has started. Anyways, I was planning to finish this 2 weeks ago, but my teachers gave us homework and projects over the weekend and I was a bit surprised since my teachers don't usually give out homework assignments over breaks and the weekends. But I did it. I think this is way shorter than the last chapter. Most of the words are the author's notes. Uh, I'll try my best to make this longer and juicier than this chapter! Christmas Break is coming up, so more time to write, yay! Also, I'm too lazy to edit this, so excuse the errors.


	3. Making A Move?

**Author's Note: **Oh my, it's New Years Eve. Time surely goes fast. There's some adorable moments of Robin and Lucina, and yes I made them a bit serious. Now I know how Lucina acts and as well with Robin. Also, I apologize to Shulk since I made him a furious 18 year old in this chapter. I just read a Wikipedia page of him, and boy did I make him OOC. I'm proud to say this chapter has slightly over 2,100 words (excluding this author's note). I'm also planning to change the summary again, god does it sound horrible and cheesy. Next chapter will be the battle, I'm going to pray I'll write a decent action chapter. Oh my god, it's 3 AM. Happy New Years Eve/New Years everyone, I hope you all be safe and have a fantastic day.

* * *

_Munch, munch, munch._

Robin is in the dining room, eating breakfast with one of the newcomers, Shulk. Shulk sounds unusual, but Robin is afraid to question why he sounds different than the other Smashers. He didn't want to offend or upset someone in the first week.

_Munch, munch, munch._

Shulk finally breaks the silence between the two, "So you and Lucina, eh?" Robin slowly stops chewing his eggs and sets down his fork. "Excuse me?" After the encounter with Link, the tactician calmed himself down and decided to not overreact when someone questions him about his relationship with the Future Princess of Ylisse.

"Are you two together, married, engaged?" Shulk asks as Robin blushes and clears his throat. "We're simply friends, why do you ask about our relationship?" Robin grows suspicious, fearing that his new friend has feelings for Lucina. "Just curious, I thought you two were together since you and your friend are from the same world. Plus, you two seem extremely close-"

A certain blond swordsman sits next to Robin as a blue-haired swordsman takes a seat next to Shulk. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything important. Robin, right?" Link looks at Robin, who is nodding as he picks up his fork again, eager to finish his delicious breakfast. "And you're Shulk?" Link asks as he points at the Monado wielder. Shulk stares at Link for a few seconds, examining him before nodding.

Link glances at Ike before shifting his gaze upon Robin. He promised Ike that he would make him and Lucina, who Robin _obviously_ has a crush on, friends. _Friends. _Just friends, right? Link looks down at his plate of bacon and eggs, thinking why would Ike need to protect Lucina. Lucina has Robin by her side, and Wario and Captain Falcon won't harass her if there is a male nearby-

Realizing that he wasn't talking as much as usual, Link snaps out of his thoughts and eats his breakfast in silence. Ike and Robin are discussing about their world as Shulk continues to look at Link. Biting the inside of his cheek, Shulk glances down at his plate and begins to finish his breakfast. "Any of you guys have a match today?" Ike asks as he finishes his dish. "I do, I'm actually having a teammatch," Robin says. "Oh, so you're going against Link and Paulenta?" assumes Ike as he watches the entrance door to the dining room.

"Who are you waiting for?" Shulk notices Ike's frequent staring at the entrance door. "N-no one! I was just..curious who'll be joining us for breakfast," Ike fakes a smile after telling his small white lie. Shulk stares at Ike, not believing him for a second. Link glances between Shulk and Ike, he knows that Shulk was skeptical about Ike and that Ike was expecting Link to cover for him. Frowning at his friend, Link says, "I think Zelda should be here any minute. You know, Zelda is a bit angry at you for saying that, Ike."

Robin was confused. He didn't know why Shulk was suspicious of Ike and Link. He caught his unusual friend watching the Hylian many times, and now his friend is questioning about the Radiant Hero's actions. Robin opens his mouth, before closing it since no one was going to bother to listen to him. The tactician rests his head on his hand, he felt a bit rejected right now. No one was informing him of what was going on, and no one was paying attention to him. Sighing, Robin glances between Ike and Shulk who were both having an argument.

"Why do you care so much?" Shulk asks with a rude tone. "Care so much about what?" Ike furrows his eyebrows, frustrated with the blond. "About her! I know what you're trying to do, and I know what Link promised you! Are you stupid?" Shulk points his finger at Ike, almost jabbing it into the man's chest.

"H-How is that stupid? I just simply care about her! What's so terrible about that?" asks Ike. "Link, you know what he's trying to do, right?" Shulk begins to question the other blond, ignoring what Ike has just said. "Uh, all I know is that he cares and wants to protect her. But- nevermind." Link begins, before realizing what Shulk was trying to do. "Oh, please don't tell me you're siding with Shulk and Zelda." pleads Ike before noticing Robin, who was ignoring the yelling and shouting from his friends.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Don't bring the poor guy into this!" Link shouts at Ike, knowing what Ike was going to attempt to do. "Guys, be quiet," Shulk whispers to the two men, realizing that they were obnoxiously loud. He saw the many Smashers glancing at their direction, they were afraid to tell them to be quiet because if they did, they fear that they'll immediately get yelled at by the salty men. Sometimes the Waddle Dees stopped tidying the dining tables just to watch the three men argue.

Link sighs and looks at Robin, who was still ignoring him. "Did you hear what we were arguing about?" Link calmly asks his friend, who only shook his head. "Since we're battling in a teammatch, you can finally release your anger on me and Lucina." Robin mumbles as he begins to stretch his arms. "Lucina's your teammate? That's...actually pretty good." Robin raises an eyebrow. Was Link also interested in Lucina? Is this an idea of his of finally meeting the Future Princess of Ylisse? "Y-Yeah. I heard that Zelda's pretty mad at Palutena for choosing you as her teammate," the tactician looks over at the Hylian, who is raising his eyebrows at him. In between his coughs, Ike mumbles, "Ladies man."

Shulk glances at Robin, then at Link, then back at Robin. He has a feeling that Link isn't only trying to become friends with Lucina for Ike's sake. As Link and Ike are having a silent argument if whether or not Link was irresistible to women, Shulk notices the girl that's been the main cause of this drama with him and the Radiant Hero.

* * *

Lucina steps in the dining room, searching for a certain friend. She notices how a few of the Smashers turn their head towards a small group of men. She remembers those men, it consists of the friend she's been looking for. _Oh gods, the Radiant Hero. _The princess' eyes widen as she remembers his face and his red cape. That's when she lost her appetite, she couldn't eat in front of him! _He'll think I'm a pig, or a disgusting princess! Why is Robin suddenly friends with Ike? What have I missed?" _Lucina slowly begins to panic before calming herself by breathing in and out.

She was a few seconds away from arriving at Robin's table.

Now a few more steps.

Lucina walks past a man with blond hair who was wearing a green tunic. She would feel a bit more comfortable if she were sitting at the left side of Robin. "Oh, hello Lucina," Robin greets her with a smile. "Hello Robin," Lucina sets herself next to her friend, she can feel Robin's friends' attention onto her. "Lucina, it's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Link. I do believe we'll be battling each other in a teambattle, am I correct?" the blond puts his hand across the table, waiting for a handshake. Lucina takes Link's hand and shakes it, "It's nice meeting you, Link. And yes, I am sure we'll be fighting soon," Lucina nods as she quickly removes her hands from Link's warm hands.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Lucina," Ike leans his hand forward before Lucina stretches her hand across the table. "It's an honor to meet you, Radiant Hero." _He wanted to shake hands, right? _Lucina's mind asks before her hands leaves Ike's hands. "Shulk," The other blond greets himself, however he doesn't reach for her hands.

Soon, Link and Ike return to arguing about Link being a womanizer silently, for Lucina was here and she could listen to the quarrel right now. Shulk starts finishing his warm plate of eggs in silence and stops listening to the two men arguing. Shulk begins to eat his breakfast slowly, so he could eavesdrop on Lucina and Robin's conversation. He was curious on what the two talk about, plus he needs to know how close they are.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks, he noticed how Lucina was avoiding to look at him. "No, not really. _He's _here. When did you and the Radiant Hero become friends?" Lucina sneaks a glance at Ike, before her eyes fixates on Robin's eyes. "Link brought him here. Also, I wouldn't say we're friends," informs Robin, before realizing something. "Are you saying you're nervous because of _him_?" questions Robin. Lucina nods before she scoots a little closer to the tactician.

"If I'm being honest, I feel uncomfortable and I lost my appetite," mumbles Lucina as her knee is resting against Robin's knee. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder, if only they weren't in public then perhaps she can attempt something that's pretty innocent. Robin watches Lucina as she keeps staring down at the table. "Are you able to fight with an empty stomach? Personally, I think you should at least eat something. Perhaps some eggs or bacon-"

"Robin," Lucina looks up to face the said man. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you or-" Robin apologizes quickly before he notices that Lucina wasn't angry at him. "Thank you for your concern, but I am in no mood to eat. It's not only because of Ike, the other reason is that I fear for my father and our friends-" Lucina's gaze drops onto the surface of the dining table again. "Chrom promised us that they all will be safe while we're away, and you know your father; he never breaks a promise," assures Robin.

Lucina only sighs as Robin grows more concern about his friend. Thinking this will make her feel a bit better, Robin places his hand onto Lucina's hand and gently squeezes it, reassuring her that he was here for her. The tactician closes his eyes, silently hoping that no one would catch them having this innocent moment. The argument between Ike and Link has died, making uncomfortable silence for Robin despite that there was other Smashers having a chat not far from them.

Hearing someone clear his throat, Robin opens his eyes and turns his head to the direction of the sound. Link was staring at Robin before flickering his eyes to Lucina, then to Robin's hand resting on top of Lucina's hand. Link smirks at Robin, his eyes screaming at Robin, 'You have a crush on her, admit it'. Robin rolls his eyes at Link's childish behavior. The Hylian glances at Ike, who was no longer sitting with them. _Wow, so much for a goodbye. _Link's mind sarcastically says.

Shulk has already finished eating. He heard every word that was said by Robin and Lucina. He saw the actions between them, and frankly he was a bit surprised that Robin made a move on Lucina. Of course, Robin wouldn't know that holding hands was a move of attempting to flirt with women. Shulk found himself grinning like an idiot after he saw Lucina smiling a bit when Robin rested his hands on top of her hands. Once he heard Link clearing his throat, the Monado wielder was ready to leave since he knew the two men and woman were going to departure from him in order to start their teambattle. "I'll see you guys later, good luck to all of you," Shulk says before getting up from the table then exiting the room.

As soon as Shulk leaves the room, Link informs Robin and Lucina that they have a few minutes until the battle between them will begin. "Are you saying that we should leave right now?" Robin asks, he knows that Lucina wouldn't talk since she was busy pondering about something. Link nods before smirking at Robin and Lucina again. "Can you stop that?" Robin politely asks. Link immediately stops his smirking before wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

Lucina looks up at Link, raising one of her eyebrows at him. "Why is he wiggling his eyebrows at us?" Lucina asks before Link begins to laugh and Robin starts to blush. "He's just being childish. C'mon Lucina, we have to go now," Robin glares at Link before grabbing the girl's hand. Robin stands up as Lucina stands up as well. Still holding Lucina's hand, Robin exits the dining room with Lucina following him behind.

"W-Wait!" Link shouts at his friend. He begins to run in order to catch up with them. "Robin, I'm sorry!"


	4. The Team Battle

**Warning: **This chapter contains spoilers of Fire Emblem: Awakening!

* * *

Arriving in the room, Link finds Palutena staring at the touch screen where they can choose how many stocks are given to the fighters and the maps they can choose to fight on. "I was beginning to wonder if you guys will ever come," the goddess says as she turns around, smiling at the three Smashers. "We were eating breakfast, I apologize for our late arrival Lady Palutena-" says Link before Palutena interrupts him. "There's no need for formal terms, besides I'm not your goddess," informs Palutena before she notices Robin and Lucina holding hands.

"Ah, no wonder why you chose her. You guys going steady?" Palutena asks, smirking as Robin blushes and quickly releases Lucina's hand. "No. Robin was only holding my hand because I-" Lucina begins to tell the goddess before Link cuts her off. "No need for excuses, we all know that he was only trying to comfort you since you are having a hard time, am I correct?" Link glances at Lucina who was nodding at the Hylian.

"That's what all mortals say," Palutena mutters as she rolls her eyes. "L-Let's get started, shall we?" Robin looks at the three Smashers, who all agree to start the brawl. Link walks up to the touch screen; he puts 3 stocks and decided the stage they should fight on was the Big Battlefield.

Before they could all disappear to the stage, Robin whispers to Lucina if she remembered their plan. Lucina only nods before a bright light blinds her. Squinting, she watches her friend and acquaintances disappear.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Lucina begins to run after Link while holding onto Falchion. She quickly swings her sword at him, but he dodges her attack. "Wow, I must say, you're pretty fast," Link comments, but Lucina wasn't going to fall for his trick. She sprints towards the man, before slashing him with her sword. Link only falls off the stage before performing a Spin Attack. "You're too damn fast, holy shit," says Link as he lands on the stage and watches the woman attempt to hit him again. Avoiding her sword, Link pulls out his Clawshot and it successfully catches his opponent. Lucina struggles to break free from Link's grasp. The Hylian kicks her off the stage and grins at the falling swordswoman.

Closing her eyes, Lucina manages to fall back onto the stage. She grunts as her body hits one of the six platforms. _I forgot he's a Smash Veteran, making him more experienced and he knows what he's doing. _Lucina wanted to facepalm at her stupidity, for she had forgotten that Link wasn't going to be easy to defeat. The Ylissean Princess quickly recovers herself and sees that the Hero of Hyrule was waiting for her. "I know you're not going to be easy to beat, Lucina. But you're not going to be that difficult either," Link glances at Lucina before he pulls out his boomerang and throws towards her direction. Lucina avoids the flying boomerang and begins to make her way to attack her enemy.

That's when she felt like she was floating. Lucina barely notices that the boomerang came back and now it's making her float towards Link. Luckily, Link wasn't paying any attention and thought that the boomerang has dragged his opponent off stage. Link thought it'll be a good time to see if his teammate was doing alright, but she was doing 'okay' despite the fact Robin was attacking her before Palutena could perform any of her attack moves. It was too late to swing her sword at her foe, so Lucina's body clashed with Link's body. As a reflex, Link wraps his arms around Lucina while they both fall off the platform.

Hearing a loud _THUMP!_ at the opposite side of the stage, Robin searches for Lucina and sees that she was laying onto of their enemy. He hears giggling near him and realizes that it was coming from Palutena. "Alright, tell me that's pretty cute and funny too. Did you see that Link was trying to keep her safe from the fall, I wish more other mortals were like that," the goddess sighs at the end of her comment. Palutena notices how Robin was furrowing his eyebrows together, as if he was angry. "You envy Link right now, don't you? Wishing that was you, not him. You know, I heard he's a ladies man so he's probably chasing after Lucina-" Palutena smiles at Robin who was slightly jealous. Having enough of her commentary, Robin pulls out his Levin Sword and swings it as hard as he can at his opponent. He watches Palutena fly off the stage and she was immediately killed.

Hearing a woman's scream, Lucina opens her eyes and feels a heartbeat that wasn't hers and feels a pair of arms wrapped around her. _Oh Gods. _Lucina sees Link's body below her. She gasps and removes herself from the Hylian's grasp. "You can at least take me out for dinner," Link weakly says and chuckles at his own joke. "Why did you do that?" Lucina asks as she stands up and retrieves her Falchion from the ground. "It was a reflex, I'm a hero, remember? Always protecting everyone and making sure princesses aren't injured," Link replies while he gets up and grabs his sword and shield from the ground. "How ironic," Robin mutters and rolls his eyes at Link. "Robin, how kind of you to join us," The Hylian says sarcastically as Robin walks closer to him.

"That was rude of you to kill me while I was talking!" states Palutena as she comes out of nowhere and hits Robin with her staff which sent him flying to the other side of the stage. Palutena walks up to Link and leans her lips to his ears. "He's mine. Lucina's all yours," Palutena whispers to Link before hovering over to her target. "All right. This is just between you and me, Lucina," Link says as the Goddess of Light disappears from Lucina's view. Lucina couldn't help, but grin at him.

This was Robin's plan, and it successfully worked.

* * *

It felt like an hour, but it was only 4 minutes. Lucina was down to one stock as Link had two. Robin also had one stock and Palutena was almost defeated. Thank the Gods that Palutena was a bit slow to perform her moves. Link was falling above her, and Lucina knows one hit could send him flying off the map and he'll be killed. Jumping, Lucina swings her sword at Link who tried to dodge her sword, but he failed. She sees a bright light appear at the side of the stage, meaning that Lucina had killed Link. That's when she hears Palutena screaming and sees another bright light appear.

"Player Two, defeated."

Looking to her left, Lucina catches Robin looking at her with a smile. Lucina walks towards Robin and smiles back at him. "We're almost done," Robin says before his eyes widen. "Lucina, watch out!" Robin yells as he releases fire from his hands, hoping that Link's attack would be stopped. Lucina looks up and sees that Link was above them and has his sword aimed directly down at them. Robin grabs Lucina's wrist and pulls her out of harms way. "Robin!" The swordswoman shouts as she watches her friend pull out his Levin Sword.

"Nice move, I thought I could've send you guys flying off stage," comments Link as the fire on his tunic vanishes. "Also, that was kind of you to grab Lucina before I could pull out my sword and kill her with it after your magic spell was done harming me," Link smiles at Robin before he pulls out a bomb and tosses it at Robin's direction. "Why are you giving us compliments? We're suppose to end you, yet here you are...happy?" questions Lucina as she runs in front of Robin and catches the bomb. She throws the explosive back at the blond while he shrugs. "Less talking, more killing!" demands Link. "Reminds me of Henry," the tactician mutters before Lucina charges at their foe.

The Hero of Hyrule avoids Falchion by simply stepping a few steps back. Robin watches Link attempt to swing the Master Sword at Lucina while he raises an eyebrow at the fellow Hylian. _Is Link having mood swings? One minute, he's praising us, the next minute, he wants to end us. _Robin decides to dismiss that thought. He looks down at his yellow book as energy builds up in his hands. "Thoron!" shouts Robin as a golden bright light is released from the palms of his hands. The tactician watches Link get struck by his magic spell.

Taking this as her only chance, Lucina leaps up into the air but Link manages to perform his spin attack, which made contact with the swordswoman. "Augh!" Lucina closes her eyes as she falls onto the harsh ground. "Lucina." Robin notices that his friend's body is steaming up, meaning that one hit or two could kill her. The Princess of Ylisse didn't get up nor did she open her eyes.

He watches Link running towards the woman and jumps into the air, attempting to do the same move that could've killed Lucina if Robin didn't stop his attack. Robin sprints to the Hylian and jumps into the air. "Arcwind!" Green leaves appear below him and luckily one of the two giant leaves hit Link. "R-Robin," groans Lucina. "Come on Lucina, we can do this! We're almost done," reassures Robin as he tries to pick up his friend.

"I-I'm fine." Robin helps Lucina go back on her feet. "Stop assisting me, you'll cost us the match. I'll...be the bait, and you can try to hit him with your Levin Sword." breathes out Lucina as Robin frowns at her. "What happened to teamwork?! I thought we _both_ would be defeating him, not by you being the meat and..." begins Robin before he sighs. "Just...don't risk your life for me."

Lucina only nods. She didn't care if her audacious plan would have worked, Lucina didn't want to see her friend be in pain again. She knew that they were in a battle, so they were bound to be injured and all, but she hated the sight of her beloved ones getting hurt. The last time Lucina saw Robin in pain (other than the brawls in the tournament) was when she and Robin were in Validar's castle with her father. She remembers the tears in Robin's eyes ready to roll down his cheeks as he turned against them by killing Chrom (again) while Validar was controlling him.

Squeezing her eyes closed, Lucina clinches her free fist as she remembers how her father fell down to the ground by Robin's actions. _Just like my time. He was stabbed in the back by his closest friend. _"Uh, Lucina? A little help here!" shouts Robin as the Master Sword barely misses his torso. Lucina's eyes quickly open and they look for the familiar black robe. "R-Right." Lucina holds onto Falchion as she runs to her friend. Standing behind Robin, Lucina performs the Dancing Blade which made contact with Link who didn't expect her.

"I wish I enabled Friendly Fire," mumbles Link as he lands on his feet from the fall. The blond squints his eyes on the tactician, for he was planning to take him out first. He knows that Robin is trying to protect Lucina and vice versa, but Lucina is exhausted meaning she will not be very strong or be swift. Link begins to charge at Robin, avoiding the fire spell that Robin attempted to cast on him. "Robin." Lucina watches Link run towards her friend, ready to defend Robin. Link jumps to the platform that his target was on, performing his spin attack. Unfortunately, the Ylissean Princess jumped as well and she was immediately struck by the Master Sword.

Robin sees Lucina's body fly off the stage. The grip on his Levin Sword tightens as Link safely lands on the platform. Link leaps into the air and brings his sword above his head, ready to attack the tactician. Robin dodges the sword and swings his electrifying sword at him. The Hylian blocks the attack with his own sword, making the Levin Sword slip out of Robin's grip and disappear in the air. "Did I just use all of my uses on my sword? Are you serious?" Robin asks himself as he brings out his bronze sword.

Taking in deep breaths, Lucina struggles to stand after performing the Dolphin Slash. The princess looks up to see Link ready to take out her friend. _If he's gone, then we lose. I can't handle him myself in this state. _That's when Lucina watches Robin cast Arcfire which Link avoids like it wasn't a big deal. _He's going to take him out. _Lucina runs towards the platform that the battle between Robin and Link was happening. Link lunges forward at Robin with a wide sword swing ready to hit the white-haired male.

Jumping onto the platform behind Link, Lucina watches as Robin fails to avoid Link's attack. Quickly, Lucina pulls Falchion back to perform Shield Breaker, but she knows that Robin didn't have time to recover meaning-

"Player Three, defeated."

_No._ Lucina releases her sword, making it stab the Hylian. Her eyes follow the blond's body fly across the map, finally out of her view with a bright light blinding her eyes.

"Game!"

* * *

"I-I did it...I did it!"

_Father, I won!_

"Chrom would be so proud of you, Lucina," states Robin as he smiles at her. Lucina couldn't contain her excitement which led her into bringing the tactician into a hug. "I did it, Robin," whispers the swordswoman as she sighs and rests her head on Robin's shoulder. "Yeah, you did it," Robin whispers back as Lucina pulls away. "You guys are really touchy with each other today, don't you agree Link?" Palutena grins at the affectionate mortals. "Yeah...they are," Link joins Palutena and folds his arms, watching Robin and Lucina look down at the ground.

"Aw, they're embarrassed. You mortals are so adorable!" The Goddess of Light notices the redness appearing on the cheeks of the swordswoman and tactician. "Lady Palutena, you...may need to stop teasing them," whispers Link. "Of course. I'm just going to go now, have fun!" Palutena exits the room before looking behind her. She knows that Robin and Lucina are going to have several awkward situations.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Almost 3 months since I've updated this. Oh man, so much has happened. I'm just going to say that I got Fire Emblem: Awakening, and boy do I love the game! I need to finish the chapter of Mount Prism and then the Endgame! Also, I would like to apologize to the reviewer that was annoyed with my struggle of using past tense or present tense. I accidentally put present tense mixed with past tense, and I normally don't check my chapters for errors. I only read through the chapters once before deciding that it'll be decent enough to post so...

Also, I am squealing of the Robin and Lucina moments in this chapter. And of course, Link and Lucina in the beginning of the chapter. I just wanted to test their [Link and Lucina's] relationship because I do ship them both together, but not as much I ship Robin and Lucina. Also I think of Palutena as a sarcastic or witty goddess since I've watched a few walkthrough parts of Kid Icarus and seen the conversations between her and Pit. Sorry if I once again messed up with the characters in this chapter like I've did with the first chapter with Robin and Lucina. Also I am planning to put the Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. Okay, that is all. It's 11:30 PM right now and it's Sunday and I need to get enough sleep for school tomorrow. Also next chapter will explain Link's mood swings!

Also, I've worked on this chapter since January 4...so yes...I am extremely slow at writing chapters. Alright, goodnight everyone! Hope you have a great day/morning/evening/night/midnight!


	5. Stressed Out

**A/N:** Hiya everyone. It's been quite some time, eh? Well yeah, I sort of forgot about this so I decided to quickly finish it. I feel bad because people still follow and favorite this after not updating this for 5 months (almost half a year woah). Anyways, It's almost been 5 months [1/27/15 - 6/26/15] since I wrote on this file. Have I mentioned I finished Fire Emblem: Awakening? Yeah, I did and I was devastated because I didn't know what to do as I stared at the little story things of every character in the end. I was sad to see these characters I've come to love (Henry, Lucina, Olivia, Cordelia, Nowi, Donnel, Gaius, etc.) and care about deeply have their stories and endings planned out by whoever was their husband or wife. I think I sat there for half an hour, confused on my life and my life choices. And yes, I made a new game file and finally played as a female. It's pretty okay to be married to Chrom, though I didn't plan to until I kept pairing them up and suddenly the S-Rank conversation appeared. I loved the conversation, the S-Support? I don't remember all details, but I expected more. It was extremely short, and of course, I understand of MU and Chrom's decisions. I also accidentally killed Owain as I tried to obtain him, now I'm sad and haven't picked up the game ever since that incident. I also accidentally killed Gaius in the chapter where I forgot he appeared as an enemy in my first time playing so I'm very happy he survived in this game file. I'm rambling now. Whoops, I apologize. Also, I made Lucina very...serious in the last bit of this chapter. Honestly, I just wanted to do that for a while with a female character. Also, sorry for this very short chapter. I am very busy atm. Going to San Francisco soon. Have to do homework in the summer. This makes me sad.

Also, I didn't bother to correct my mistakes here. I am very exhausted although it is summer for me. So please, don't be rude about it? Please?

_**Spoilers of Fire Emblem: Awakening towards the end of the chapter!**_

* * *

After Palutena left, Link was alone with the two Fire Emblem characters. Still curious about their relationship, Link asks, "So...why are you guys holding hands and hugging all of a sudden?" He still needs to complete Ike's little request, but Link is still skeptical of Ike since he requested Link to help him befriend the Princess of Ylisse.

"Why are you intrigued by this?" Lucina questions as she shoots a glare at the blond. She is slightly irritated by his comments and questions of her and Robin's relationship. "N-No reason in particularly, just...wondering." Link avoids the annoyed eyes from the Ylissean Princess. Robin, too, is tired of the blond's questions. At first, he was okay with them, but Link is becoming too nosy.

"I have to go," mutters Lucina as she quickly glances at Robin. Were they being too close to each other that many of the Smashers mistaken them as them in a relationship? Lucina catches Robin also sneaking a glimpse at her, so she quickly turns her head and avoids the sight of her friend. "There is a reason," states Robin as his eyes flicker from the princess, who disappears from his view, to Link. "Y-Yeah, you're right, but...it's a secret," says Link. He sighs and begins to regret being the friend that does favors.

"So you're saying you have a crush on Lucina?" asks the tactician. Redness appears on Link's face as he stutters, "No..no! I-I don't like her that way, where'd you get that idea?" "Uh.." "Right, sorry." Link's face remains red as some Smashers walk through the entrance to the room. "Link?" Zelda raises her eyebrows. "Z-Zelda! Haha...funny seeing you here," The Hylian hero's eyes studies the Princess of Hyrule before they study the ground.

"I thought you guys were done with your match ten minutes ago, meaning you wouldn't be here right now," assumes Ike who was holding Ragnell over his shoulder. "Oh, you guys have a match together? Was that why you were teasing her-" "What do you mean? I always tease Zelda and her-" "Can you be silent for one minute, Ike?"

Robin observes the Radiant Hero and the Princess of Hyrule, taking in their body language and behavior. "S-Sorry, Zelda," Ike apologizes to the woman. "R-Robin? I'm sorry if I have frightened you. It's such a pleasure to meet the brightest tactician from Ylisse!" Princess Zelda bows to Robin, who was confused. "No need to bow, I am simply a tactician which isn't a higher title than a prince or princess so I should be the one bowing here." Robin watches Zelda clasps her hands in front of her stomach as he bows to the princess.

"Careful Link, someone else is going for your princess," Ike mumbles before Link punches his arm. "Shut up." "T-Thank you, Robin." Zelda's cheeks show pinkness as the tip of her ears turn pink as well. "We should be going now, come on Robin!" Link grabs Robin's wrist and exit the room with Robin at his feet. Once the door was closed, Link sighs and raises an eyebrow at Robin. "What the hell was that for! Are you trying to hit on Zelda? She's my princess! I can't..believe you were flirting with Zelda!"

"I think you misunderstood this. I just showed respect and admiration for her. She is a princess, meaning she should be treated very well and treated equally. Plus she seemed mad and frustrated," explains the tactician. "So you just bowed to her, complimenting and flirting with her, just to make her feel better?! I expected so much more from you," argues Link as he glares at his friend.

"N-No! All men and women of royalty should be treated well and not be in an argument with their friends, which her and Ike were doing!" "Does that mean you shower Lucina with compliments and hugs? Every royal person wants to be treated equally, which is what you said, meaning they want to be seen like common people aka us!"

"But we are not common people, you are a hero, I am also a hero. Common people can turn into heroes meaning they turn famous and popular. Common people can be popular, yes, but not famous. Famous people are called celebrities, we are celebrities. We, both, have been common people before saving our worlds. I know what you are trying to tell me, Zelda wants to not be showered with gifts and compliments. But I don't want to see her be in stress, which none of you guys are helping her! You all are stressing her with your idiotic jokes and topics!"

Robin folds his arms across his chest, his chest heaving as he pants. Link only stares at him, speechless. "I hate the fact that you're right," Link mutters before he turns and walks away. "R-Robin?" The tactician turns around to see a certain woman hiding around the corner, her head popping out. "Lucina." "_So, he likes Princess Zelda of Hyrule?_" wonders Lucina as she steps into Robin's view.

"I- You didn't hear all of that did you?" Robin asks as he slowly makes his way to Lucina. "No, I heard all of it," informs Lucina. "Oh." "But don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to..." "Hm?" The tactician stops his steps as the princess stands before him. "You sure do know how to treat a lady," mumbles Lucina before she places her hands on her friend's cheeks. "Uh.." Robin only stares into Lucina's eyes. His face turns red and begins to burn.

"_But he has a crush on Zelda, hold your urge Lucina!_" Lucina's mind yells at her. "_No, no he does not. If he did, then he would have removed my hands by now. Now...is your only chance!_" Lucina goes on her toes as she brings her lips to Robin's. Robin's hands cups Lucina's hands as his lips connects with the princess'. Closing his eyes, Robin wraps his arms around Lucina and pulls her closer to him.

Lucina could have sworn she felt Robin smiling-

* * *

"Robin!" The mage hears his name very faintly. "I-I barely did it, Robin! I won!"

"_Damn. It was all in my head.._" Robin opens his eyes and finds himself laying on the ground. "W-What happened?" he finds Palutena standing behind Lucina, who was on her knees and has already set herself next to her friend. "You saved her from Link's 'surprise' attack. You know, the one that he was in air and pointed his sword down at you guys, mainly Lucina-" explains the goddess before Link barges in the conversation. "I would've had you guys if you didn't move Lucina out of the damn way. I only got you, so I guess that's okay," shrugs the Hylian.

Robin squints his eyes at Link, and he wonders of what issues this strange man has. Lucina gets off the ground and helps Robin up to his feet. "Oh! It's already Yoga- Ahem, I gotta get going!" Palutena waves at the Smashers before she floats quickly to her destination. "Goddesses are allowed to do yoga?" mutters Lucina. "Yeah. Pretty strange. Man, you should've saw Bowser when he tried yoga! Ah, may the goddesses bless his stubby feet," Link chuckles at the old memory. "Yeah...okay. Anyways. What's with this behavior, Link?" Robin questions as Link and Lucina stare at Robin, confused and afraid. "You're friendly at first, but in the heat of battle, you turn into a furious, blood-thirsty guy. And right now, you just insulted me without realizing it! Oh, and you were an asshole in- nevermind, I shouldn't mention it."

Lucina raises her eyebrows at both Robin and Link. She never noticed this. _I suppose Robin is very...observable_. "Alright, you mentioned I was an asshole in what? You gotta spill the beans now-" "I asked you first! I should receive an answer other than you! Plus, my answer won't be any interesting like yours." Robin folds his arms, waiting for a reply from the Hylian. "Robin, don't shout. This shouldn't anger you or him! Obviously, this is an absurd thing to talk about. And if you don't want to tell your 'secret' to him, then he shouldn't be allowed to inform you of his," argues Lucina. She's tired of the yelling and shouting. She hates it.

Robin's only friend here just _defended_ a guy that clearly has problems.

Link gazes at Lucina with love written all over his face. "Wow," Link breathes out before Lucina turns to him. "Don't think of this as I like you, by the way." states Lucina who places her hand on her hip. "Did you just turn into Severa?" asks Robin before Lucina furrows her eyebrows together.

"Why? Because Severa seems annoyed and angry all the time? Those emotions do NOT define her! So if I yell, if I seem irritated and angry at the slightest bit, I am suddenly her? You don't know her as well as I do, you did not hail from the future where your friends' children were orphans and survived in a frightful, horrendous time. You did not see people dying from the Risen. You sure as hell didn't see Grima laughing in your face, reminding you that your parents are dead! You don't know anything, Robin. You only know your time, you only know the truth about you: that you were the monster that killed those many innocent people, you were the breath of ruin, you were Grima." Lucina glares at Robin. Her hands forms into fists. They were ready to punch Robin.

Lucina blinks with tears slowly dropping from her eyes. She was _scared_. She was _hurt_. She _wanted_ her father. But she had to remind herself. She had to remind herself that her father is **_dead_**.

Her fists got tired of clenching. Her hands went limp and loose. She stared at the ground as the men only pitied her and stared. "You - men - don't understand and will never understand." Lucina whispers under her breath before she silently walks away, through the door, with her quiet sniffles only audible in the room.


End file.
